


A friend

by Emi_wannasilp



Series: karmiro week 2019 [1]
Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship, karmiro week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_wannasilp/pseuds/Emi_wannasilp
Summary: One rainy day.Two friend.One conversation.





	A friend

Rain, Rain, Rain. after all these year, the only thing that seems to remained unchanged is the Rain. One drop, two drops, three drops and the rain just keep pouring down. the roads are all damped from the heavy storm and the previous sound of the bustling city has now been drowned out by a fierce displays of nature mighty prowess.  
Hiro sits alone infront of the SFIT campus, it's very late, everyone else would have gone home by now. It's been a gruelling week but he finally finished his final project. “You know, it is quite a peaceful night” Hiro said letting out a relaxed sigh. After all that, he's long overdue for chance to relax “Just me ...and the rain”.  
“Hiro?” maybe not just me. Hiro recognize that voice all to well “karmi.” Hiro said with a annoyed voice, ‘perfect, just who I needed’ Hiro thought. “What brings you here?” Hiro asked “oh me? Just doing some experiment, you know for fun, you?” Karmi answers “working on my finals.” “well, of course You haven't finished it.” she said in the most condescending tone. this girl is going to be the death of me. “Well, I better get goin' see ya later Zero.” Karmi said about to leave. Suddenly, the storm started to get even more powerful, turning into a ferocious beast ready to consumed whoever dares enter it's domain. Then a powerful gush of wind strikes Karmi, a warning for what's to come if she dare move forward. “You know maybe I'll stay here a little longer". ‘Great now I'll have to deal with her’ Hiro thought to himself.  
..........  
About a hour has past and the rain does seem to want to die down anytime soon. He tried to called aunt Cass come pick him up but to no avail, ‘she probably asleep by now’ he thought. He and Karmi hasn't talked for the entire time, maybe he should say something to break the tension. “I'm bored, you wanna play a game" said Karmi “uhhh, No?” Hiro said, getting a little confused ‘games!, that not like her' he thought. “awww, come on" she said practically begging “Ok fine.” Hiro reluctantly agreed ‘she acting very friendly suddenly, ...it’s weird’ Hiro thought. “So, what are we playing?" asked Hiro “I was thinking maybe, truth or dare?” replied Karmi “yeah, sure” replied Hiro “kay, I'll go first truth or dare" started Karmi  
“Truth.” Replied Hiro. “huh?, lets see... What is your favourite member of big hero 6” asked Karmi. “Easy, “Captain Cutie” of course" ‘I can't believes I said that ‘captain cutie’, that is such a lame name' he thought. “My turn truth or dare" asked Hiro, “Truth" replied Karmi, “Why are you being friendly, all of the sudden, I thought you hated me" asked Hiro.  
“So we're already going to those kind of question?" replied Karmi “Well fine, truth be told, I never really hated you” her voice turning softer “I never hated you, Hiro, the person...” “...I hated What you are.”. “what!” replied Hiro. “I hated to fact that you’re 'the youngest student in SFIT’!” anger can be heard in her voice “that Was My title! And you Took it from Me!” she shouted, her face red with anger.  
“Woah woah, calm down. I didn't know being the youngest teen genius mattered so much to you.” Said Hiro. "My intelligence is all I have Hiro” she said, as she started to calm down “All my life, I have one defining feature, I was smart, Smarter than anybody else...” a short pause “...I was always the smartest, the most intelligent...” “...Until I met you.” She looked worried “How am I supposed to be the smartest, when you're around. How am I supposed to be the best, when there's someone better.” She continued, Tears started to roll down her face. “Well, maybe you don't have to be" said Hiro. “What?” she said, shocked by such concept. “You don't understand Hiro” she said shaking her head. “Being the best means everything to me. Some people are artist, some are writer, and me...” “...I’m the youngest student in SFIT, well was the youngest student in SFIT". 

“Karmi?” asked Hiro “yeah?” she replied. “Who are you?” asked Hiro. “the former youngest student in SFIT” replied Karmi in tired voice. “No! You’re not the “former youngest student in SFIT”. you're Karmi, the biotech genius, the writer of big hero 6 fanfic, the eternal rivals of Hiro Hamada" she laughed at that last part. “Well maybe we doesn't have to be eternal rivals" she said a blush starting to form on her cheeks. “just most of the time" she added. “just most of the time" he repeated ‘I nice being friends for once' he thought. “Man, you must really liked me, If you'll go all this way just to cheer me up”. ‘Well, it was good while it lasted' he thought as he sighed.  
The rain slowly cleared, giving way for the beautiful san Franciscan sky. The moon with the stars as her companions, Shone brightly above them. “you know it's quite a lovely night" said Hiro. “yeah it is" replied Karmi Though the rain has cleared and they could go home now, they decided to stayed a little longer, and appreciate this beautiful sky.  
A car drove up to where they are. “Hiro!” the driver shouted, “Aunt Cass?” asked Hiro shocked “I thought you forgot about me”. “Sorry dear, it was just asleep a the time" she explained “did you wait long?” “not really, luckily I have a nice friend here with me.” Hiro replied “speaking of which I guess, I better go now”. “yeah. Me too” said Karmi a little saddened that they have to part ways “Bye”. “See you tomorrow" replied Hiro. “see you tomorrow” Karmi repeated  
“who's that" asked aunt Cass. “One of your friend.” Hiro smiling contently as he watches his new friend walked away in the distance “yeah. A Friend"


End file.
